Megladdin
by billy.arratoon1
Summary: Meg Griffin was just a street mouse with no life. But when she finds a lamp containing a chaos loving genie, she may have a chance to win the heart of a princess. But will Medusa allow it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I'm here to show my first fanmake..."Megladdin". Of course, the cast is nearly complete, but ideas can be quite useful.**

* * *

**Cast**

Aladdin: Meg Griffin (_Family Guy)  
_

Jasmine: Sarah (_Family Guy)_

Abu: Scrat (_Ice Age)_

Genie: Discord (_MLP)_

Jafar: Medusa (_Soul Eater)_

Iago: Crona and Ragnarok (_Soul Eater)_

Carpet: Fluttershy (_MLP; as a winged human who can turn into a pony) _and the Koopa Clown Car (_Mario)_

Sultan: Wallace (_Wallace and Gromit)_

Rasoul: Strax (_Doctor Who)_

* * *

**LIke I said,I can grateful for ideas. Also, I need help with a subplot involing Fluttershy and Crona as I have plans for the two...wink, wink.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Story Begins

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

The sun burned down the beared man's head but he paid no heed. He must venture on into the great unknown, to the city...of ToonTown.

Man : _**Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place**_

_**Where bad movies tv shows roam**_

_**Where there's no effort put in**_

_**They belong in the bin**_

_**Take for example, Wiseau's "The Room"**_

_**But I know of a place**_

_**Where the sun hits your face**_

_**And where people think "shiting deer" is right**_

_**Come on down**_

_**Stop on by**_

_**Hop an air board and fly**_

_**To another ToonTown night**_

_**ToonTown nights**_

_**Like ToonTown days**_

_**More often than not**_

_**Are hotter than hot**_

_**In a lot of bad ways**_

_**ToonTown nights**_

_**'Neath ToonTown moons**_

_**A fool off his guard**_

_**Could fall and fall hard**_

_**Out there on the dunes**_

The man smiled to himself as he stared out at the empty market place of Toontown, but ten frowned. Snapping his fingers, a man wearing a orange beanie over his long greasy hair set up a table and chair from God knows here. Satisfied, the man took his seat.

At that moment, a couple walked by. The man then cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic." the man said. "I remember it, so you don't have to."

"Hi..." the husband awkwardly nodded. Great, another tourist.

"And may I interest you in..." The Critic grabbed a handful of objects and placed them on the table. "in these?"

The couple could only watch as The Critic held out a leaflet: " BE SURE TO RIDE THE FUCKBALL AT SIX FLAGS!"

"No." the wife said.

"OK, how bout the Stephen King Drinking game?" Critic held up some vodka and a copy of "The Shining".

"No."

The Critic's grin faded a bit.

"Not even DVDs of Melvin, The Joker's Brother?"

The couple looked away from the worst thing that God had ever approved of and started to walk off, muttering. The Critic was able to make out some insults such as:

"What a freak.."

"The hell's he thinking...who the hell's Melvin?!"

"The Angry Video Game Nerd is better than this wacko."

That insult was the final straw for The Critic. He looked at his table and smirked.

"Well, if it's good enough for Disney..."

He held up a lamp.

"How about this?"

The husband simply groaned. "We don't wanna hear a Aladdin fanmake."

The Critic groaned to himself. How was he ever gonna get- LIGHTBULB-Oh, yeah. This was gonna be good.

"Aladdin and Jasmine are BOTH girls in this one!"

Now this caught the couples' attention! Originality alert, people!

"Wanna hear it?" The Critic already knew the answer, of course. "Right then. It began on a dark night where a dark bitch waited to do some shit..."

* * *

True to the Critic's word, it was in the dark of the night-

_**EVIL WILL FIND-**_

STOP THAT! Ahem, anyways...it was a dark night in the desert as a figure stood on a dune, waiting for someone. It was a woman wearing a black hooded cloak, long blonde hair and was barefoot. This was Medusa.

Next to her was a boy with long pink hair, blue eyes a black robe with white cuffs and collar who had his arm tightly gripped. This was her son, Crona.

The two waited for minutes until a green portal opened up and from it walked out a blue ghost with blue skin, red eyes and grey clothes consisting of a hat, shirt, gloves and overalls.

"You are late." Medusa said in a calm voice, with a hint of impatience.

"I, the Box Ghost, am sorry." Box Ghost apologized in the most hammiest way he could.

"Do you have it?"

"Had to look through a few boxes, but yeah." Medusa held out her hand for the chest in the ghosts hand but he held it back. "Hey, what about my treasure? You-ARGGHHHH!"

The girlish scream came to be due to that a black creature with huge white eyes around a white cross burst through Crona's chest and grabbed the chest (the other one). Medusa took it with a grin, as though a reenactment of John Hurt's death in "Alien" was a everyday thing for her.

"Be patient, my friend. You'll get what you wanted."

"Yeah, you blue pansy!" the Demon Sword Ragnarok added with a sneer.

Crona watched in anticipation as his mother slowly opened the chest. As soon as she did, a burst of light erupted from it. The light then faded to reveal a strange looking house painted with different colors, a upside down door and...chocolate milk windows. Not joking there, either.

"All these years...the Madhouse!" Medusa hissed in excitement.

"T-T-That's it?" Crona simply stuttered. Ignoring Crona, Medusa grabbed Box Ghost.

"Remember our deal! You get the treasure whilst I get the lamp!"

Box Ghost simply nodded in fear as he hovered over to the Madhouse

"Go on, you can do it!" Ragnarok cheered him. Once the ghost was out of hearing range, Ragnarok chuckled. "He's a goner."

Medusa silenced him with a look that made Crona flinch. They watched Box Ghost stop in front of the Madhouse. It's windows narrowed and it's door sharpened as though it were a face. Box Ghost gulped as the Madhouse spoke...

**"The hell do you want?!"**

"I, the GREAT BOX GHOST-"

**"Shut it!, would ya? Jesus, I just woke up!**" the Madhouse snapped. "**Look, if you're here for the lamp, get lost! Only the Butt Monkey can enter, OK?**"

Box Ghost looked at Medusa.

"What are you waiting for? Get going!"

The ghost nodded and approached the door. Ghost Box sweated slightly as he reached for the door knob...the door swung open. Sighing in relief, the ghost put a foot in-

"**WARNED YA!**"

A hand reached out and grabbed Ghost Box, pulling the screaming ghost into the Madhouse.

"**I told you losers...Butt Monkey! Get her! No Monkey, no entry!**" the Madhouse taunted before melting into sand. Needless to say, Ragnarok was ticked.

"I can't believe this! 3rd guy this week, we're gonna get that stupid lamp!"

"Be patient, Ragnarok. He was clearly less than worthy." Medusa was surprisingly calm.

"Oh, that's huge surprise!" Ragnarok looked down at Crona. "This is your fault! You had to suggest that guy!"

"Ow! quit it, please! I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona pleaded in vain for the Demon Sword to stop pulling his hair.

"SHUT UP!"

Medusa simply paid no attention to the two arguing as she muttered to herself, "Yes, I must find this one. This...Butt Monkey."


End file.
